forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavies
The Heavy is one of four playable types of Heroes in For Honor. Easy to identify by either their robust build or a noticeable tool of defense, these Heroes sport high resistance and defensive options. These beefy warriors hold the highest raw survivability compared to the other three types of Heroes (the Hybrids, the Assassins, and the Vanguards), some of them notably able to deliver devastating damage in a single hit. However, because they are not as mobile, they are typically tasked with working with the team to hold positions until reinforcements arrive. A well-trained Heavy will remain patient, relying on their defensive abilities to resist incoming attacks and wait for their opportunity to strike back with slow but extremely strong blows. Attributes The most resilient to damage of all types. With a strong defense and a larger health pool than other Heroes, the Heavy swings slow but hard. Their seemingly sluggish nature may make them seemingly easy to predict, thus an opponent that you could take advantage of. However, enemies should still be wary of their presence on the battlefield, since their main role is to be able to take a few more hits, with some even hitting harder than other fellow Heroes. Given these characteristics, Heavies are great picks for defensive play in Dominion, holding key points on the field. They can choose to wander to help their dueling allies, but their slow speed risks wasted time as speedier enemies capture the Zones. Although this type of hero tends to be better-fitted for objective defense or tanking situations, they can excel in duels as well if they play with overall patience. Heroes of the Factions The Heavy heroes in For Honor are: *The Conquerors, once criminals, now hired hands, wield their flail with brutality, swinging it in unending succession. Even when on the defensive, they pay no heed to playing dirty as they bash opponents with the face of their shield. Even if they do not sport any flashy attacks, their simple yet vicious flail punishes those who are not ready for a good beating. *The Warlord, as their name denotes, are leaders among the Vikings, rightfully gained because of their loyalty to their kin. With sword and shield, they are capable of harassing and countering-attacking when they've properly waited out. Using their shield in conjunction with their strikes, the Warlord keep themselves protected as they trade blows. *The Shugoki are the slowest among the Heavies in both attack and movement, but with their kanabo, they have the most devastating attacks to impart upon their foes. The Shugoki have uninterruptable properties on almost all their attacks, allowing them to trade with either their Charging Heavy Attacks or even a Demon's Embrace. They may be slow, but their mix-ups and ability to shrug off attacks as they trade should not be underestimated. *The Jiang Jun are generals among the Ancient Chinese armies, wise veterans who have mastered the Guandao moon blade. They swing with great momentum and in large arcs, defending against multiple enemies at one time. Although each swing of the Guandao is exhausting, the Jiang Jun can use their Sifu's Poise to rapidly regenerate Stamina, making it difficult to catch one in an exhausted state. *The Black Priors are agents of wolves who disappeared once Apollyon was defeated. Now, they have returned to wreak new havoc on the battlefield. Their kite shield proves for them the best defense and the best offense. Able to flip even the most shocking attacks overhead with their Bulwark Counter, the Black Priors prove themselves to being gruesome Protectors with their supportive Feats. *The ''Hitokiri'' are ghostly warriors, once executioners who'd seek out criminals, now they are heartless murderers who kill anyone who step in the way of their Masakari Axe. They are deserving of their title as "manslayers," as their fighting style bades well to aggressive tactics that plants fear into the hearts of their opponents. Once they gain momentum in their Mugen-ryu and for every head they behead, the Hitokiri become evermore the tyrant of the battlefield's pace. *The ''Jormungandr'' may be crazed cultists, but their strength and devotion should never be underestimated. With the War Hammer in hand, which they believe the Great Serpent won from the god of Thunder, these sectarians seek to cull the weak in anticipation of Ragnarok. They will beat the breath out of you until exhaustion, testing if you can remain standing against them. de:Schwer es:Pesados pl:Kolos ru:Защитник Category:Heroes Category:Hero Types